Awan yang Tak Mengudara
by carnadeite
Summary: Sekali pun awan yang dijanjikan padanya tak pernah mengudara, Hae Soo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menginginkan kelima jari yang berbeda.


Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan—Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo yang ditulis oleh Jo Yoon-Young, diproduksi oleh NBC Universal International Television & YG Entertaiment dan disiarkan oleh SBS.

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

 **Awan yang Tak Mengudara**

* * *

 _Ketika air sudah kering, duduk dan lihatlah awan yang naik._

.

.

.

.

.

Entah hari ke berapa atau purnama ke berapa sejak Soo menunggu, diam-diam wanita itu sudah kehilangan hitungan.

Yang Hae Soo tahu, setiap satu hari berlalu, langit malam di Goryeo semakin senada warnanya dengan tinta yang kerap kali ia gunakan untuk menulis puisi-puisi—gelap, pekat sekali. Yang Hae Soo tahu, setiap hari berganti, matahari pagi Goryeo semakin tak menunjukkan tajinya, tak pernah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya—ia kerap kali merasa dingin, dingin yang aneh, dingin yang tak memiliki ujung ketika membuka matanya dan menyadari kekosongan pada ranjangnya. Yang Hae Soo tahu, setiap hari akan habis ditelan mentari, dari balik jendela kamarnya, bayangan yang jatuh dari cahaya keemasaan itu memanjang, membentuk sosok-sosok yang ia tak kenali dan semakin menyembunyikan bayang-bayang yang ia ingin temui.

Hae Soo merasa tidak perlu lagi menghitung karena semua harinya sama. Yang Hae Soo tahu, setiap harinya dimulai dan diisi dengan membayangkan suara derap kaki kuda yang datang dari kejauhan, kemudian diakhiri dengan memandang satu bintang yang menurut Ahli Perbintangan Ji Mong adalah bintang milik Yang Mulia yang dikasihi Dewa.

Tapi, mungkin, mungkin saja Hae Soo tidak kehilangan hitungan—memang tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk dihitung.

Waktunya mungkin sudah berhenti pada hari dimana kedua kakinya meninggalkan Songak, menyambut jemari Pangeran Jung yang terulur.

Atau mungkin, waktunya sudah jauh berakhir sebelum itu—ketika Yang Mulia mengatakan tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi, barangkali saat itulah detik memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Jawaban manapun yang memiliki kebenaran, Hae Soo mendapati dirinya sudah tidak ingin tahu lagi.

Karena yang Hae Soo kini ketahui, setiap pagi, setiap hari, setiap matahari meretas di langit dan memanjangkan sulur-sulur keemasan pada gelap langit dan tanah dimana ia berada, setiap setitik biru muda mulai muncul di langit laiknya setetes tinta pada air yang perlahan-lahan merubah langit menjadi biru muda seluruhnya, setiap tetes hujan yang berjatuhan menghujam bumi—rintik maupun deras, setiap daun-daun gugur kering berlarian dikejar angin pada kakinya, setiap salju beterbangan layaknya kapas yang ditiup ke udara, setiap langit menyampaikan kecupan perpisahan dengan malu-malu dan menghilang pada peraduannya—setiap saat semua hal itu berulang, Hae Soo akan berada di bangku kecil pada halaman rumahnya, menanti sesuatu.

Menanti seseorang.

Menanti seseorang, yang menyuruhnya menunggu air hingga kering, duduk dan kemudian melihat awan yang mengudara.

Dalam duduknya yang dipenuhi sunyi dan rindu, Hae Soo tersenyum, mengulang kalimat yang ia sudah hafal sampai mati dalam hati, " _Ketika air sudah kering, duduk dan lihatlah awan yang naik._ "

Mengulangnya dalam hati, pelan namun takjim, seakan kalimat itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang ada di dunia dan hanya dirinya lah yang cukup beruntung untuk mengingatnya.

" _Ketika air sudah kering, duduk dan lihatlah awan yang naik._ "

Semua air mata yang dimiliki Hae Soo sudah habis, mengering oleh waktu, tangis dan darah yang tertumpah di Damiwon maupun Songak, kini yang ia perlu lakukan adalah duduk dan menunggu awan yang naik.

Hae Soo mendongak, kembali menatap awan yang bergerombol di atasnya. Sepagi ini, ia sudah duduk di bangkunya, melihat awan berarak di atas kepalanya dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah Yang Mulia beserta awan yang dijanjikannya.

Apakah awan-awan itu sudah bergerak ke arahnya?

Apakah awan-awan itu mencarinya sebagaimana ia mencari setiap hari?

Apakah awan-awan itu akan membawa sesosok wajah yang dulu pernah disentuhnya ragu-ragu, malu-malu hingga penuh rindu?

Hae Soo menutup matanya.

Alih-alih mendengar jawaban Sang Dewa, atau awan-awan yang mengantarkan kekasihnya mengudara, Hae Soo merasakan gerak samar dari dalam perutnya. Samar saja, namun berhasil mengeluarkan rintihan pelan dari mulutnya.

Di dekatnya—selalu di dekatnya, Pangeran Jung yang sedang berlatih pun teralih perhatiannya dari pedang yang ada dalam genggamannya. Tatapannya menyuarakan hal serupa yang Hae Soo ingat pernah terpancar ketika ia memasuki kompleks Damiwon di langkah pertama dahulu hingga Hae Soo berpikir kapankah ia akan berhenti membuat semua orang melihatnya seperti itu?

Hae Soo melempar sebuah senyuman, bermaksud untuk menenangkan hati Sang Pangeran ke-14, namun pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu melemparkan pedangnya dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Hae Soo-ya, kau tak apa?"

Bila saja Sang Pangeran menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Hae Soo yang belum mengiris pergelangan tangannya, yang belum menyebabkan kematian menghampiri Dayang Oh, yang belum melihat darah pekat pada batuk Unnie-nya, ia pasti akan menjawab dengan nada manja dan mengeluh kekanak-kanakkan, "Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Pangeran Jung."

Tapi ia tidak lagi mengenal Hae Soo dari masa lalu yang mampu mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah, maka ia tersenyum samar dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, Jung-ah. Jangan Khawatir."

Sayangnya, senyum itu tak bisa meluruhkan kekhawatiran pada kedua bola mata Pangeran Muda. Hae Soo menyadari dirinya terlalu pucat dan sakit untuk tidak dikhawatirkan, atau mungkin segala luka, lelah dan rindu itu telah merenggut tatapan persuasif yang dulu pernah dimilikinya.

Atau mungkin, cinta Pangeran Jung pada dirinya memang tak bisa dihentikan semesta.

Seperti tangan milik pangeran yang kemudian menyentuh perutnya pelan, membuat kontak pertama dengan jabang bayi yang balas menendang pelan kelima jari kasar itu, yang membuat senyuman merekah di wajah Pangeran itu dan berkata, "Bayimu bergerak, Soo-ya!", lalu tertawa ringan seakan melupakan kenyataan bayi yang ada dalam tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu adalah bayi milik dirinya sendiri dan bukan milik kakak yang dibencinya—semesta tak bisa menghentikan semua itu.

"Benar, bayinya hanya bergerak, Jung-ah. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Lalu mereka tertawa, bersama, untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Dalam tawa kecilnya, jauh jauh jauh di dalam hatinya, ketika Hae Soo melihat kelima jemari yang menyentuh pelan perutnya, yang sedang menjalin kontak pertama dengan bayinya, Hae Soo bertanya-tanya pada semesta kenapa ia tidak bisa mencintai pemilik jemari ini saja—yang saat ini ada di dekatnya, yang _selalu_ ada di dekatnya, yang dapat diraih tangannya detik ini juga, yang tengah menatapnya penuh rasa damba bercampur pedih yang tak bisa ditutup-tutupi dan melupakan lelaki yang tengah duduk di singgasana jauh di sana.

Tapi tidak.

(Ia tidak bisa.)

Sebagaimana pun ia berusaha menghindar, pada detik ini, ia tetap mengharapkan kelima jemari yang berbeda yang tengah menyentuh perutnya. Ia mengharapkan kelima jemari milik lelaki itu. Ia mengharapkan lelaki itu.

Dalam seluruh penantian yang disaksikan semesta, hanya nama lelaki itu yang ia bisikkan pada malam-malam sepinya, pada rembulan yang tergantung sendirian, pada bintang milik lelaki itu yang terus bersinar terang, pada kertas puisinya yang telah usang—demi Dewa-Dewa, hanya lelaki itu.

Semesta tidak bisa menghentikan ia dan penantiannya sekalipun—

.

.

.

.

.

—jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Hae Soo tahu, awan yang dijanjikan lelaki itu tidak akan pernah mengudara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**.

 **notes** ;

Fanfiksi pertama di fandom drama korea, fanfiksi pertama di tahun 2017, fanfiksi pertama setelah sekian lama. Saya harap _drabble_ ini cukup menghibur untuk dibaca teman-teman karena jujur, saya sangat menikmati satu jam setengah penulisannya.

Untuk puisi " _Ketika air sudah kering, duduk dan lihatlah awan yang naik",_ saya kutip langsung dari drama ini—kurang lebih kalimatnya, saya hanya mengikuti _subtitle_ indonesia yang saya punya dan tidak sempat saya _cross-check_ dengan _subtitle_ lain, saya minta maaf. Tapi saya sangat suka puisi ini! Sangat pas untuk menggambarkan drama epik yang satu ini.

Saya harap saya bisa menulis fanfiksi lain di fandom ini karena yah, saya sangat dihantui oleh serial yang satu ini. kalau ada kritik maupun saran, silakan sampaikan di kotak review karena yakin 100%, tulisan saya di atas tak jelas dan sekaku batu.

Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan!


End file.
